On the phone
by Olego
Summary: Scotty does what he can to relax Kevin.
1. On the phone NC17

"Hello!" Scotty cheerfully greets Kevin as he enters the loft. Kevin waves at him and gestures at his phone, implying he's on the phone. He also rolls his eyes and shows with his hand that the person on the other side is talking a lot. Scotty watches him 'hm' and 'oh' as he takes off his jacket and puts all the groceries in the fridge. When he's done he slides down on the couch next to Kevin and takes his laptop away and puts it on the table.

Kevin's busy telephone hand prevents him from keeping it, but tries to object. Scotty strokes Kevin's neck and all resistance disappears. Kevin mouths 'Sarah' and Scotty nods understandingly. He watches Kevin face. It's sympathetic in the sense that he knows all Sarah needs is someone to listen. Children, new co-workers, Joe and random life things that someone just have to share with her.

Scotty's neck stroking turns into a neck massage while Kevin clearly leads the conversation to an end. He says goodbye and puts the phone on the table, exhaling heavily.

"Hi sweetie." Kevin turns his head a bit back so Scotty can kiss him. "Long day?"

"Yeah, but it was okay." Scotty says. "You've worked from here all day?"

"No. I wrote a press release when I was still in bed this morning."

Scotty chuckles and presses a kiss against Kevin's back. His massaging travels up over the shirt collar and into Kevin's curls. Apparently Kevin also had time for a shower today because Scotty can feel his hair all natural, curly and with no product. His hands travel back down on Kevin's back and then to Kevin's chest where he unbuttons a button, making enough room for him to slide a hand inside.

Kevin moans and leans back a bit, erasing some of the distance between them. Scotty unbuttons some more buttons and eventually pulls down the shirt, revealing the skin of the body before him. He softly kisses Kevin's shoulders and neck, sending shivers down his spine.

He continues to kiss Kevin's back when his hands travel back to Kevin's front, slowly making their way down to Kevin's belt and unbuckles it.

"I'm so glad you're home." Kevin whispers.

"Me too." Scotty replies.

Kevin stands up in order to remove his pants properly. Scotty watches with arousal how Kevin's body gets totally naked right before him. He puts his hands on Kevin's hips and pulls him closer. He kisses Kevin's belly and trails kisses slowly downwards, avoiding the crotch area. Scotty feels a hand on the back of his head and understands where Kevin wants him. Or rather, what Kevin wants his lips and mouth to focus on.

Kevin's breath changes drastically and becomes more shallow and deep when he feels Scotty's lips around his cock. The grip in Scotty's hair tightens and his other hands goes to Scotty's shoulder, dictating the pace. Scotty enjoys Kevin's growing arousal and takes his time to get the job done thoroughly, using his mouth and hands to make Kevin's knees weaker.

Scotty knows all the stages Kevin goes through before he comes, and knows that when Kevin pushes his head against himself, that's close. Scotty applies more suction and Kevin's climax arises and he soon collapses on the couch next to Scotty.

Scotty casually strokes Kevin's chest before getting up to get some water in the kitchen. When he returns to the living room with a glass, Kevin is still paralyzed in his position.

"You." Kevin drowsily says, pointing a finger at him. "You're good." He says, almost not able to articulate. Scotty smiles in reply. He knows he's good and he loves how his care can put Kevin out for several minutes.

When Kevin can finally move again he puts on his pants.

"I'll get a new." He says, picking up his shirt. "Something more… comfy." He explains while leaving for the closet.

Scotty sits down on the coach. He leans over the coffee table to grab a magazine and sees Kevin's cell phone. His eyes widen in shock – the connection with Sarah's phone isn't ended. He picks up the phone. He's afraid to say something in case Sarah is actually there enjoying the show, but at the same time, he would like to know if that is the case.

He hears Kevin return from the bedroom and quickly pushes 'end call' and put the phone back down. He smiles at Kevin when he comes back and pats the seat next to him on the couch.

"Come sit." Kevin obeys, taking the remote control with him.

Well, if Sarah did hear anything, they will definitely hear about it, probably over dinner with the whole family gathered, Scotty thinks. He leans his head against Kevin and feels Kevin's arm around him. Yes, they will definitely hear about this later, and Kevin's embarrassment is going to be very enjoyable.


	2. A sneak peek PG

"And on Monday I have to pick Paige and Coop up at the Johnson's even though Joe promised he would so now I have to leave Ethan and Kyle alone for the presentation with the Hobart Fund, and I know they can do it, it's just, I would really like to be there…" Sarah complains. All her concerns about the children, Joe, Greenatopia and the world in general had just come out of her, flowing heavier than the Niagara Falls.

Kevin on the other line sounded so-so sympathetic, but she didn't care. He 'hm'ed and 'oh'ed in the right places and she didn't have to carry everything by herself. She hears Scotty say hello in the background and realizes that Kevin will do everything to get rid of her to spend his time with his husband instead. Not that she could blame him.

Kevin's noises are suddenly more 'mmm'ing than 'oh'ing and Sarah is afraid they started the party already. She finishes up and says goodbye. A bang on the top floor gets her attention and she throws the phone on the counter to go see what Cooper broke.

When returning down to the kitchen only a few minutes later, carrying the two pieces that used to be a vase, she hears something strange. A low muffled sound. She stops and tilts her head to listen. It must be coming from outside. But what is it…?

She takes two steps forward and the noise gets a bit louder. She hears someone talk, a man's voice, but only a couple of words, then it's quiet again. Her eyes search through the window, across the room and her gaze land on the phone, laying next to the base unit. The display is still lit. She walks over to it and picks it up. Holding it next to her ear she realizes that what's happening is not for her to hear.

Somehow it is very difficult to just put it down, end the call and forget about it. If she presses the red button the call will end and Kevin will never know she had the opportunity to get free phone sex and she would never have to know things about Scotty that will make it hard to look him in the eyes.

She holds the phone next to her ear for a while longer. It's hard to make out what's going on, but Kevin seems to like it. Since Scotty isn't making any noise at all, she can put two and two together. Just for a second bitterness fills her. She was the one married with good sex, how did that disappear? Kevin's accelerating moaning brings her back to reality and right there she knows she's got enough to make a family dinner more interesting.

She puts the phone back on the counter, but doesn't end the call. She has to leave some clue for the boys, something for them to sweat about. She smiles at the broken vase in her hands and try the pieces against each other, holding them like it was whole again. Another thud from the upper floor catches her attention and the pieces go in the trash.


	3. Final call PG

Kevin and Scotty enters Nora's house through the front door right on time. It's seven o'clock and the family is gathered for a quiet family dinner with some wine in good company.

In the kitchen they find Nora and Sarah, preparing tonight's food.

"Hi mom." Kevin kisses his mother on the cheek and steals a piece of carrot from the dish Sarah is holding. Scotty is right behind him, but also kisses Sarah on the cheek, smiling apologetically for Kevin's steal.

"Julia, Lizzie, Justin and Saul are already in the dining room." Nora call after them. She watches the both of them leave, after all, also the wine is in the dining room. She turns to Sarah.

"You do not share this with anyone else tonight, right? We do not need some kind of drama between you and Kevin." She says firmly. Sarah looks shocked and a bit insulted.

"Of course not." Nora looks satisfied with the answer and leaves the kitchen, carrying a bowl filled with perfect yellow potatoes. She meets Julia in the doorway.

"Julia!" Sarah greets her.

"I just wanted to see if you needed any help."

"No, it's cool." Sarah replies. After a few seconds of silence, she continues: "So, guess what I heard on the phone a couple of days ago…?"

****

"Can you pass me the sauce?" Scotty asks Saul. "It's delicious." He says, turning to Nora when Saul hands him the sauce pan. The entire room makes affirming noises, all the while eating away.

A cell phone rings and Kevin picks it up. He waves it in the air and mouths that he has to take it, still with his mouth full. He leaves his spot and disappears out into the living room.

When Kevin returns shortly after he smiles apologetically and puts the cell phone next to his plate.

"You can't put in your pocket?" Nora asks.

"It's uncomfortable." Kevin defends himself.

"Just make sure you press the 'end call' button, huh?" Justin says, quickly getting a slap on his arm from Sarah.

"Oh no." Scotty fears where this is going.

"What?" Kevin looks at them, puzzled and with a growing wrinkle in his forehead. "What?" He repeats when no one speaks.

"Sarah." Nora warns.

"I didn't…" Sarah starts, pointing her fork at Justin. "He did!"

"I'm sorry, it's nothing." Justin says, trying to undo what he said.

Kevin looks at Scotty. His eyes are narrow and Scotty sees that he suspects something. Scotty suddenly regrets not telling Kevin about the phone incident a couple of days ago, not wanting to tell the story starting with 'remember when I gave you a blow job a couple of days ago' in front of Kevin's family.

"I'm gonna go get some more potatoes." Julia says, taking the half-full potato bowl and getting up.

"I'll help you." Saul says, quickly following her into the kitchen.

"You know when we were on the phone a couple of days ago…" Sarah says, avoiding looking Kevin in the eyes. "When we hung up… I guess we didn't." Kevin's wrinkle grows deeper.

"What do you mean?" His gaze meets Scotty's eyes and suddenly he remembers. He nearly chokes on the air he's breathing and the hand Scotty places on his back is burning into his skin. Maybe now is not a good time for them to touch each other, but he can't shake of the hand.

He looks straight at Sarah.

"You… listened?" He whispers the last word, glancing over in his mother's direction only to see her eating peacefully.

"No, of course I didn't. I just… it was hard not to… pick up what…" You know. Sarah wiggles her head and puts a piece of tomato in her mouth.

Kevin's eyes go to Justin, whom apparently wishes he was somewhere else.

"Sorry…" He apologizes.

"And you knew?" He says, suddenly remembering Scotty's reaction. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't know." Scotty says. Now he even more realizes how stupid it was not to tell Kevin. Okay, so it was quite fun to see him freak out, but he was hungry. And, he knows Kevin will still be hungry when they get home so he will complain about it in bed, leading to that he will get a sandwich, eat it in bed and leave a lot of crumbs that will be uncomfortable.

Scotty's mind wanders and he picks up a piece of potato on his fork, deciding to eat when he has the chance.

"It's my fault, Kevin. I should've just hung up and… I shouldn't have told the family." Sarah apologizes.

"You didn't tell everyone, did you?" Kevin's voice is suddenly less aggressive and now instead whining.

"No." Sarah say. Kevin tilts his head, looking at her. "Yes." She says. "But Kevin, it's too good. You would've done the same. Besides, you were there for the premiere of my sex tape."

"Your what?" Scotty asks, almost choking too.

"Long story." Justin says. "Don't ask."

"So Kitty and Robert knows?" Kevin asks.

Sarah looks at her watch.

"I would say so."

"You do realize that also means my boss knows, right?" Kevin asks. He can see it now, Robert outing his 'telephone sex' in front of the whole staff. Not that he would ever do so, but he could, and that's enough.

"It's not like you were at work when it happened." Sarah defends and decides not to notice the small cough from Scotty at that remark. "You know, it doesn't matter anyway. I'm sorry." She says again.

The door to the kitchen opens a bit. Julia peeks out and looks at them before opening the door altogether.

"Alright." She says and comes in, followed by Saul.

"You know too, then?" Kevin asks them.

"Maybe I should re-fill the sauce pan too?" Julia says, looking out over the table.

"Okay, never mind. I get it." Kevin says. He feels defeated. His sister heard him get a blow-job from his husband, told the entire family – and that includes his boss and Scotty knew. And of course he himself is the last to find out – over dinner. He can understand Scotty didn't tell him, knowing he would've freaked out anyway, and maybe Sarah hadn't heard anything.

Kevin slowly takes up his eating. Suddenly a phone rings again. Sarah gets up, figuring her phone is still in her bag in the kitchen. Kevin shoots her a killing look.

"I'm not even gonna say anything. It's too cheap." He calls after her. Scotty chuckles next to him, relieved that Kevin got over himself quick enough.

Kevin feels a hand on his thigh and again almost chokes on his food. Scotty smiles briefly at him and suggestively raises his eyebrows. Kevin get the message and puts his knife and fork on the table and says:

"I'm full."


End file.
